The First of the Digidestined
by silverdiva7
Summary: Koushiro stumbles upon Archives that reveal a whole new story of the Digidestined who first came to the Digiworld. Tells of of the first of the Digidestined's adventures. My first try at Digimon--don't kill me!
1. Prologue: The Archives

Disclaimer**: I don't own anything except this fic. **

Silverdiva7: Hello, minna! First of all, I'd like you to put away all sharp objects, as what you are about to read might cause you to fling them at me—I feel that I still have a lot to give to this world and I do not want to die yet. I'm no Digimon expert, I admit that, but after watching my brother get hopelessly addicted to the series, this idea interested me. I know that this doesn't follow at all the story, but, like I said, I'm not expert and this was just an interesting topic—and I wrote it on a dare. Well, I hope some of you like it anyway—no flames, please, I find flamers close-minded. Please read and review!

** **** ****PROLOGUE **

The Discovery of the Archives

_Hmmm…let's see now… fourteen-year-old Digidestined Koushiro Izumi was typing away in his laptop, one Saturday afternoon, looking through his files of the Digiworld that Gennai had given him. He was doing some cleanup, deleting the files he didn't need, and limiting his disk space. What with all the Digiworld information he was getting, he's going to need the space._

As he looked through some files, such as Digimon files, he came across something that Gennai never explained to him. It was an icon with the label "Archives".

Clicking on it, he waited for what was going to happen. But nothing did. Frowning, he looked at its properties. There was a program in it.

He tried again, and finally, a message appeared. "Install Archive program?"

Koushiro, intrigued, clicked 'yes'. It took only fifteen seconds, as his connection to the Digiworld made things faster.

The screen flashed once, and turned black. Then, what looked like very strange and old runic symbols began scrolling upwards on the screen. It turned into numbers and number symbols soon after, and faded away to reveal the program title: "The Digidestined Archives"

A choice appeared: "Enter Archives?"

Eagerly, he entered, and the screen flashed again. There were four selections. One was Archive 00, Archive 01, and Archive 02. The last one was 'exit', which he completely ignored.

_I wonder what these could be…they seem to be a lot of data… he thought. Oddly enough, he saw that Archive 02 had the label 'ongoing'._

"Ongoing?" he said to himself. "What does _that mean?"_

Curious, he clicked on the choice, and instantly, what looked like a document of the same runic symbols appeared in front of him in a template that made it looked like it was carved in tan stone. "I can't understand a thing," he said to himself.

As if in response, a message appeared on-screen. "Translate? Yes/No?"

Clicking on 'yes', the writing shimmered and turned into understandable writing. As soon as this happened, however, he stared, appalled. On the opening lines, it said:

 "This is the archive of the third set of Digidestined to arrive in the Digiworld, whose task is to unravel the secret of the mysterious Digimon Emperor and defeat the evil residing in the Digiworld. These are the detailed chronicles of their journey and adventures, and all that they do will be kept here until a new set of Digidestined is found."

Scrolling down and quickly looking at the pages, he saw everything that Daisuke, Miyako, Ken, Iori, Hikari and Takeru had said and done in the pages. And to his astonishment, the other Digidestined were there as well! There were Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Jyo and himself, although not too often. Pictures were sprinkled all over the document.

Going to the very bottom, he stared at it in astonishment. What was written there was:

"Koushiro looked at the archives in astonishment, wondering what all of it could mean."

"Gosh, this thing knows what I think too?" he said to himself. And to his surprise, his words appeared as if someone was typing them in. Annoyed and mystified, he left this archive.

_So that's why it was ongoing… he thought. __It chronicles even what happens now since there aren't any new ones after Daisuke and the rest yet. Wait a minute. If these are the new Digidestined's archives, then Archive 01 one must be…_

Clicking on the archive, he stared at what was written. It was exactly like what he saw in the third archive, only it was for the second set, which was none other than himself and his friends. Their task in this one was to defeat the evil in the Digiworld as well, from Devimon to Apocalymon. 

Everything about them, beginning from the fateful summer camp down to the time when they defeated Apocalymon and after that, was written in extensive detail in this archive, and as in the third, pictures were all over it as well.

_Oh, good heavens…even what we ate, what we said, down to what we were supposed to be thinking__ are written here! he thought._

It rather interested him to read all about what they used to do…how juvenile everyone was then, of course…and then, right when he was reading about an argument between Taichi and Yamato, he remembered something.

There was one more archive in the program: Archive 00. _That's odd…it must be about the very first Digidestined, then. Gennai told us about them once, although he never mentioned them again. None of us know anything about them…_

He felt rather interested to know what the first Digidestined were like, and what exactly happened to them when _they stumbled into the Digiworld._

Clicking open the archive, he was met, for the first time, by a message from Gennai:

Hello, Koushiro! 

I knew that you would find this archive sooner or later. I never told you about the first Digidestined, did I? Well, you will find in this archive their story. It is quite interesting, how they were and how they did their task. To tell you the truth, their task was a little stranger than yours.

Well, I will not keep you from their story any longer as I know you are anxious to see it. But I warn you, what happens to them may not be what you expect, as their troubles were little more serious than yours. I suggest you also call the other Digidestined to read it with you so you will all know about the very first Digidestined and the troubles they had to face.

Smiling to himself, Koushiro closed the message, and the first lines of the detailed archive appeared before him like the others. Their message was a little more different.

"This is the archive of the very first Digidestined to enter the Digiworld, whose task is to protect the sacred Digicrystal and the maiden who will harness it's power to fully defeat the evil hounding the Digiworld and give forth a time of peace. These are the detailed chronicles of their journey and adventures, and all that they do will be kept here until a new set of Digidestined is found."

Koushiro was mystified. "Digicrystal? What is that? We never heard of that before…"

He remembered what Gennai told him and got up. Walking to the phone, he dialed Taichi's number. "Oh. Hello, Mrs. Yagami. Is Taichi there?" He paused, and when Taichi came on the line, he said, "Taichi! I'm glad to have found you. You'll never guess what I just found!"

"Really?" asked his friend. "I bet it's something important, then."

"It is," said Koushiro. "I can't tell you everything right now, it'll take too long to explain. I want you to call over Yamato and everyone else you can find and meet me at my house."

"All right," said Taichi. "I'll try and look for them. See you, Koushiro."

Minutes later, a group composed of Taichi Yagami, Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jyo Kido and Ken Ichijouji were gathered in Koushiro's living room.

"What is this all about, Taichi?" asked Mimi. "Why did Koushiro ask us to come here?"

"I don't know," said Taichi. "All he said is that it would take too long to explain over the phone and it's terribly important."

"It must be something with connection to the Digiworld, then," said Jyo. "That's about the only thing _that important, then."_

A door opened and Koushiro hurried out, carrying his laptop. Looking at them, he breathlessly asked, "Are all of you the only ones who came?"

To which Ken replied, "Miyako has to stay in the store, Daisuke is with his parents visiting his grandparents and Iori has kendo practice."

Yamato said, "Takeru can't come because mom took him clothes shopping."

"Hikari caught the flu," said Taichi. "And this time I made _sure she stays in bed no matter how big a deal this thing is."_

"Oh. We can tell them later, then," said Koushiro hurrying to the table and quickly opening his laptop. He typed for few moments, and he inched back as a large hologram appeared over the laptop. It was a hologram of Archive 00, so that everyone could read.

"What is that?" asked Sora.

And Koushiro pretty much explained everything that he had discovered recently to his friends. When he took a breath when he finished, they were all staring.

"So it's something like a diary, then?" said Sora.

"Well…yes, but _chronicles would be a better word," said Koushiro._

"Wow, the first Digidestined," said Ken, moving closer to the hologram. "I wonder what they had to go through."

"That's what Gennai wants us to see for ourselves," said Koushiro. He typed again and as the first lines appeared, their reaction was the same as his.

"Digicrystal?"

"Let's just read and see, okay?" said Koushiro, getting a sweatdrop. "I haven't the foggiest idea either."

As they looked at the first photograph, it showed a picture of six children of jr. high age all in dark red and beige uniforms except for one in a white and royal blue one. There were three boys and three girls.

"So they're the first Chosen Children…" said Taichi.

"That's right," said Koushiro. "I've skimmed a bit of the first part. You'll find how they got into the Digiworld pretty interesting."

And this is where the story began.

Silverdiva7: How's that for a prologue, eh? I'll add the next chapter. Please review!


	2. Chapter One: And So It Begins With An In...

Disclaimer**: I own nothing except this fic.**

Silverdiva7: Hello, minna, I'm back! Anyway, I don't know if I got any names wrong, so corrections will be kindly appreciated as long as you say them nicely. Here is the next chapter, and it's a lot longer than the prologue. Here's the main story for you—sorry if it sucks. Hope you like it and forgive the mistakes! Read and review, please!

**CHAPTER ONE**

And so it begins with an innocent trip…

A girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail with a white ribbon yawned and rubbed her bright green eyes as the teacher droned on and on about plants and how they reproduce.

There was a soft thud from next to her, and she looked to see her friend, a boy with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes, nod off to sleep.

"Shinichi," she hissed. "Shinichi, wake up."

"Oh, let me sleep, will you, Charlie?" Shinichi Takahoshi muttered without opening his eyes. "For once?"

"The teacher will catch you," replied Charlene Natsumoto, known as Charlie to all her friends.

Shinichi muttered an indistinct reply and continued to sleep.

_Wham!_

The teacher's pointer slammed hard on Shinichi's desk and the boy jumped about two feet into the air with a gasp. "Takahoshi! Wake up!"

Shinichi blinked, his heart thudding in his chest, the living daylights having scared out of him. "S-sorry, ma'am."

"I understand that this lesson might not be as interesting as you might find others to be, but that does not excuse you from sleeping in my class!" the teacher thundered.

Charlie rolled her eyes. She warned him, but did he listen? No…he just _had to go to sleep, didn't he? Now if he made things __really bad, the worst case scenario would be that he won't be allowed to go on the field trip this afternoon._

_Oh why, oh why does he have to do this?_

"Miss Natsumoto, I expected that you have prevented your friend here from this," said the teacher, whirling around to her.

Charlie blanched. "I—I—I _did! He just wouldn't listen!"_

The teacher straightened up and said, "If I hear one more _peep out of you, the both of you won't be joining the class on the field trip to the Science and Technology Museum."_

The two nodded, and the teacher went back up front.

"Nice job, Shinichi," Charlie muttered from one corner of her mouth.

"Oh shut up, Charlie," Shinichi snarled from gritted teeth. "We're in worse enough trouble as it is…"

Charlie pretended to be stunned. "And who, may I ask the heavens above, started all of this _trouble?"_

Before Shinichi could speak, the teacher's pointer hit the teacher's table and they both jumped. "Shinichi! Charlene! Are you listening?"

"Yes, ma'am," they both replied, getting sweatdrops.

"I wish she wouldn't call me, Charlene," muttered Charlie.

"All right, students!" said the head teacher. "Line up to get to your buses!"

Shinichi and Charlie looked around for a moment with their schoolmates of Nagasawa Junior High, all of them now dressed in the casual clothes that they'd brought. Their uniforms were packed in their backpacks or bags. Then Charlie said, "Look, we're going to get on a bus with another class."

The two watched as another class went up to the bus ahead of them and entered.

"Hey, Aiea, help me out," said a boy with dark blue hair and lavender eyes, holding out something flat in a case to the girl in front of him from inside the bus. Aiea Hiranuma turned around and saw what the boy was handing to her.

She groaned and ran a hand through her red hair, her bright blue eyes twinkling at her friend. "Oh, Gio, do you really have to bring along your laptop _everywhere you go?"_

"It's a science and technology museum!" Gio Shizuya insisted.

"Fine," Aiea sighed, taking the black laptop from her friend as Gio hoisted his backpack into the luggage rack above.

"Excuse me," said another boy, moving between them and taking a seat behind Aiea and Gio's. Aiea looked at the boy.

"Hey, aren't you the new kid? Kojiro Asahara?" she asked.

The blond head looked up, and nodded slowly before looking back down. Gio raised an eyebrow, and Aiea looked over the back of her seat, asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," came the silent reply.

Gio could barely see the blue eyes trying not to look at them. "You look sick."

"Only a bit," he replied. "I'm a bit worried."

"Why?" they asked.

"Because if I don't get well enough, I won't be able to join the band," Kojiro replied. "Not that I actually _had a chance in the first place…"_

"You know, getting yourself down won't help you," said Gio. "Anyway, if you're sick, why are you here?"

"Because we'll be getting a quiz about this field trip," he replied. "I don't want to lose points on my grade."

Aiea and Gio looked at one another and shrugged, seating themselves again.

The other class filed in, and a boy and a girl sat themselves from across Aiea and Gio. Aiea elbowed Gio and said, "Look, it's Shinichi."

"You mean the kid who tried out for the junior soccer league?" asked Gio, and Aiea nodded.

From across them, Shinichi said to Charlie, "I guess we'll be in the class Gio the computer whiz is in."

"Computer whiz?" asked Charlie, blinking.

"Yeah, didn't you hear about him?" said Shinichi, shrugging. "The kid is probably going to win a Nobel Prize for Technology by the time he's twenty-seven or something."

"Really?" Charlie said, blinking again. Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Don't look now, Gio," said Aiea, glancing at Charlie and Shinichi, "But I think they're talking about you."

"What could they possibly talk about me?" Gio said laughingly.

"Your modesty is going to kill you one day, I'm telling you that," said Aiea, glancing at him, and Gio ignored the comment.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"So that's them, huh?" said Mimi after reading the first part.

"Yeah," said Taichi. "They don't seem to be very unusual, really. Just normal junior high students."

"Yeah, and so were we until we got sucked into the Digiworld," chortled Jyo.

"Taichi's right," said Sora. "They don't seem very different from us."

"Except the fact that they're Digidestined," said Ken, smiling. Then he frowned. "Hold on a second. Why are there only five of them? The picture had six kids."

Yamato studied the photograph and said, "The girl in the different school uniform isn't there yet. They'll probably meet her somewhere else. Like in the museum where they're supposed to be going to."

"Can we read already?" asked Koushiro. "I mean, I've skimmed it, but I like reading it again. Besides, the good part is about to come."

Everyone shrugged and they went back to reading.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"Wow…" said Gio, his eyes wide and shining as he looked up at the large building that was the Science and Technology Museum with the rest of the Nagasawa Junior High students.

"You know, I think you're the only person I know that says 'wow' before seeing what was actually inside the museum," said Aiea.

"Cut me some slack, okay, Aiea?" said Gio. "This place has just newly opened."

"Oh, I bet," said Aiea, rolling her eyes. "I mean, if it wasn't then you would've been here a million times already."

"Of course."

Aiea groaned as she tugged on the blue satin ribbon in her hair and then silenced as the teachers called for their attention. "All right, children!" said their teacher. "Listen, please! Satoshi, you can't bring that into the museum." He looked reprovingly at a brown-haired by holding a soccer ball.

The boy groaned and turned back to put the ball in the bus as Charlie looked at Shinichi. "Might I ask, Shinichi, what exactly is that certain round thing inside your backpack?"

Shinichi turned red, knowing full fell that it was a soccer ball as well. "Hey, I'm not going to play soccer in there, okay?"

Charlie snickered and, catching the eye of their teacher, quieted.

"We'll split you all into pairs," said the teacher, afterwards waiting for the collective groan that rose to quiet before adding, "The buddy-system is important, kids, so don't complain. Besides, we're letting you pick your own partner."

"Yes!" said Aiea, Gio, Shinichi and Charlie at the same time Kojiro (who was behind them) groaned.

"What's the matter with you, Asahara?" asked Aiea.

"If you haven't noticed, our class has an odd number of students while the next class has an even number," Kojiro said. "I'll bet you anything that I'll be left over and the worst case would be is that I'd get stuck with the teachers."

"Eurgh," said Charlie, sympathizing with Kojiro. The worst thing that could happen to a new kid on a fun field trip is to be stuck with their strict teachers.

Aiea was just about to suggest the improbable chance that the teachers would have Kojiro join a pair as a third when the students of Nagasawa began murmuring. Everyone was looking at the gates of the museum grounds, and, seeing that they were doing that, the five did so as well.

They saw a beautiful top-class white and gold bus pull through the museum gates and to a reserved spot in the parking lot. The gray-white curtains were all drawn and the windows were all shut to keep in the air-conditioning. In big blue and gold letters at the side of the bus, a school's name was printed.

"Whoa…" said Shinichi. "It's Blue Mountain Superior School."

"You mean _the Blue Mountain Superior School?" asked Charlie._

"Is there any other private school that holds more celebrities and the wealthiest children other than _the Blue Mountain?" asked Shinichi, raising an eyebrow. "Like the name says, it's for 'blue'-bloods."_

The double doors of the bus opened and two teachers, both impeccably clad in designer-style uniforms of white and light gray that was almost silver stepped out, both wearing what looked like expensive sunglasses. They both held royal-blue clipboards with the mark of the school in gold.

The blonde female teacher said in English, "All right, students, please step outside now."

The Nagasawa students watched as, two by two, the regal and immaculately uniformed students stepped out of the bus, all of them wearing uniforms of white and royal blue. Golden buttons with a single stud diamond sparkled on the cuffs of their blazer jackets, and the silk ribbons on the girls shone in the sunlight. The most of the students wore designer sunglasses (reflectors) even though some expensive frameless transparent tinted visors. However, they looked immensely striking and elegant as, without being told, they walked in four lines after their teachers to the steps of the museum, where the Nagasawa students were waiting.

All at once, the students of Nagasawa felt quite shabby compared to these dignified young gentlemen and ladies who stood in neat lines, segregated by gender. They almost seemed too elegant to be mere junior high students, and they paid hardly any attention to the Nagasawa students.

Whispers broke out all over the Nagasawa students, as the Blue Mountain students stood, looking around and adjusting glasses. "They look so…so…" Aiea groped for words and Gio suggested, "Superior?"

Aiea groaned but had to agree. Shinichi looked among their ranks and said, "Look at all the celebrities and rich kids!"

"The entire class is made of them," said Charlie. "Look—there are pre-teen supermodels in there, that gang of girls with the silver-framed reflectors." She motioned to them. "And the wealthiest kids in Japan are here."

The male teacher of the Blue Mountain students (who was a foreigner) said in English, "Students, please remain here quietly while we discuss some matters with the head of the museum."

"Yes, sir," the students chorused in perfect unison that made the Nagasawa students wince even more.

"And maybe when we're done with the museum, we'll go over to a mall and let you shop till you drop," said the female teacher, smiling.

The students all smiled and some girls began talking, but the whispering was quickly doused. The Blue Mountain teachers, who paid no attention to the teachers of Nagasawa Jr. High, entered the museum doors. The Nagasawa teachers looked at one another, and followed after them.

The students of Nagasawa began murmuring all over again, eyeing the well-mannered and disciplined Blue Mountain kids, when a voice said, "Shinichi! Is that you?"

Shinichi looked up and looked to the Blue Mountain students. A boy with brown hair and blue eyes was lowering his reflector sunglasses to look at him. Shinichi's face lit up. "Robbie! I didn't know you studied in Blue Mountain!"

Some Blue Mountain students laughed derisively at this as Robbie Asakita, the MVP of the junior soccer league for three times in a row since he was ten, shook his head with a chortle, taking off his sunglasses.

Shinichi turned red at the tittering and amended, "But then…I should've known." Shinichi, who was also in the league, was a teammate of Robbie; Shinichi was only an alternate, but still very good. But he knew that Robbie would cream him anytime if he wanted.

 Robbie shook hands with Shinichi in a friendly manner and said, "Are you going to the mall after this trip too? I'm planning on getting soccer stuff at Sports Royale," he added, naming the most expensive and top-of-the-line sports store around.

Shinichi turned red again. "Um…no. We have to go back to class after this."

Some students laughed derisively again, mostly from the pre-teen model girls.

Charlie frowned, seeing at how embarrassed Shinichi was getting and annoyed at the way the students flaunted their superiority both in finances and social standing. Even Aiea and Gio started to frown.

But Gio lost his frown as soon as he saw one particular aqua-haired girl with maroon eyes behind pink-tinted visors. He nudged Aiea. "Do you see that girl over there with the organizer?"

"Yeah. So?"

"She's pretty, isn't she? If she is who I think she is, she's very smart as well as good-looking."

"Of course she is—that's Stephanie Griffith," said one girl from Blue Mountain who overheard, rolling her eyes behind blue visors. "Her father is one of the head programmers at a large American computer software company, duh. Of course she's good. You should know that she's way better than you or at least even recognize her."

Kojiro glared at her. "We weren't asking_ you. Is it wrong if he looks at someone better than he is?"_

The girl narrowed her eyes at Kojiro. One of the girl's friends, a model with reflectors flashing into their eyes, said, "Come on, Dianne. We shouldn't be talking to people not in our level."

"You are so right, Ayane," she replied, not breaking her glare with Charlie.

"You guys, cut it out," said Robbie. "If Mr. Hawthorne comes back—"

"Robbie, Robbie, Robbie…" Ayane shook her head with a mock sigh, batting her lashes flirtatiously at Robbie, "Why _should you worry so much? We both know that we can do no wrong in our teachers' eyes."_

"That's only because your money is right in front of them," snarled Shinichi.

"Why you—"

"What are you going to do? Take on us?" Charlie snorted. "And risk breaking you nails? Give me a break."

"That is so low even for you, commoner," snapped Ayane.

Aiea tossed her hair malevolently at Dianne. "Let's see who's low right now, why don't we?"

It seems that both schools were on the verge of a verbal war.

"Guys, could you stop with this childishness and act your age and stature?"

The comment from the clear female voice struck a nerve. They all turned to see a girl with long silver hair curled at the tips with blue visors intensifying her blue and silver-flecked eyes looking at them, standing unusually still.

Her companion, a quieter girl with blonde hair and golden colored eyes, nodded, adjusting her yellow tinted frames. "If you want to prove how superior you really are, you're certainly not doing a very good job."

"Shut up, Tsukioka, Sekigawa," snapped Dianne at the blonde. "Mind your own business."

The girl kept quiet, but the two models looked to see all the rest of the Blue Mountain students looking like they agreed and they were all glaring at Dianne and Ayane.

The two models narrowed their eyes at them and sniffed, turning up their noses and returning to their line to stand, whispering and darting venomous glances at the five Nagasawa students who dared defy them.

The silver-haired girl turned to look at Gio. "I'm sorry about that. But Dianne and Ayane can be pretty snotty, so it'd be better if you stayed away from them."

"That's all right," said Gio. "I didn't really care about what they said."

"Good for you," said Shinichi, grinning at Gio.

"Thanks for the backup," said Gio to the girls.

The blonde nudged her friend, "I wouldn't have done it if she didn't."

"Oh, hush," said the silver-haired girl, poking her friend, embarrassed.

Kojiro was staring at the silver-haired girl. She actually stood up to her fellow Blue Mountain student, and one with probably enough power (not to mention money) to get her in trouble. And yet she did, along with her friend, and brought their class against the two, and was now acting like she hardly did anything at all.

_She's amazing… _

The teachers of both schools emerged, the teachers of Nagasawa looking flushed while the Blue Mountain faculty looked as collected as ever as they looked to their students. "Let's go, students. Please pair up."

The students paired up, and so did the Nagasawa students. As they expected, Kojiro remained standing by himself. He sighed in resign to his fate.

As the Blue Mountain students entered the museum, Robbie gave Shinichi a thumbs up and Shinichi grinned back as their group vanished into the museum.

"What happened, sir?" asked Gio to their male teacher.

"He just got a little tongue tied with the head of the museum," said the female teacher. "Being around such faculty as the Blue Mountain ones could be pressuring."

"What are you talking about? You flustered too," said the male teacher, accusing his partner, who turned red. The students tittered.

The male teacher cleared his throat and said, "Well, let's go. If we do this quick, we'll have time for ice cream after this."

The students grinned at one another. It was no trip to the mall, but they were happy with it. And the group vanished into the museum doors.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"I kind of expected something like that to turn out," said Jyo, grinning.

"How odd," said Mimi, thoughtfully. "Blue Mountain kids aren't _that mean. I mean, I've met a couple of them way back when Mommy and Daddy wanted me study there… They're actually well-mannered and polite young people!"_

"You can't expect them to be _all like that, Mimi," said Yamato. "Besides, Dianne and Ayane were the only ones in their class who were like that."_

"Why Taichi, why do you look so upset?" asked Sora as Taichi's eyes were glazing over.

"Don't you see?" Taichi asked hysterically. "Robbie Asakita! He was the first soccer player I ever admired! I was _five when I looked up to him! But then he had an accident when he was sixteen and he couldn't play soccer anymore! What it must've been like to see him in those glory days of his… He was still the MVP of the league, if you can imagine that!"_

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So I guess that the silver-haired girl is the last Digidestined," said Ken. "She's not in that school, though. So I guess they'll know each other in the museum."

"It's amusing to see that they haven't introduced themselves to one another yet," said Koushiro. "And yet they're getting along so well already."

"I can't wait to see what happens next…" said Sora.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

The moment the Nagasawa students got in, the first thing they saw was a large hologram of a computer in the middle of the entrance hall.

The male teacher explained, "Computer technology is the opening display of the museum. They're displaying all about computers here."

Gio could hardly speak with delight, and Aiea nudged him, rolling her eyes again. "Just don't take out your laptop or they'll think you nabbed it."

Gio ignored her, as usual.

Then they saw that most of the Blue Mountain students were already milling around, going into random halls, all in pairs. 

Kojiro sighed, the only one without a partner. "You guys better go off by yourselves. I'll stay here with Mr. Iwara."

"That's not right," said Charlie. "Why don't we ask him and see if we can all go together?"

Kojiro brightened. "Thanks, um…"

"It's Charlie," she replied, winking. "Charlie Natsumoto. It's Charlene, actually but nobody but the teachers calls me that—"

"And lives," added Shinichi with a laugh. "I'm—"

"Shinichi Takahoshi, right?" Aiea grinned. "I know you. You're a member of the junior soccer league. That's why you and Robbie Asakita know one another."

"Well then," said Shinichi, looking at Aiea's partner, "You're Gio Shizuya, the whiz kid."

"I don't think I should be called that after the entire student-war incident, but thanks anyway," he smiled at Shinichi. "I am."

"I'm Aiea Hiranuma," said the female redhead. "Nice to meet you. And this is Kojiro Asahara. He's a new kid in our class."

Kojiro reddened. "Yeah. I am. Pleased to meet you all." Then he grinned. "So should we see Mr. Iwara about that group thing?"

"Let's go," said Aiea, pulling him along to where the teachers were. 

To their surprise, they saw their teachers standing with the Blue Mountain teachers and a few of their students. They seem to be discussing something. They did not fail to recognize the pretty ivory-skinned silver head that was looking up at her teachers.

"Hey it's that girl again," said Gio. "Let's go see what's going on."

As they approached, he saw the silver-haired girl's friend with the yellow visors say, "I'm really sorry, but I didn't realize that you didn't have a partner!"

"That's all right, Mia," she replied. "You should go with Reiji. I'll be all right by myself."

"Are you sure?"

The silvery-haired girl nodded. "I'm really sorry about this, Miss Tsukioka," said Reiji politely and apologetically. "But I really wanted to go with Mia today and—"

The girl shook her head and waved them away. "I'm all right, Reiji, and don't call me 'miss'. We're the same age! Have fun, okay?"

"All right," said Mia reluctantly. Reiji pulled her away, and the Blue Mountain teachers said, "Well, Miss Tsukioka, you have no partner. I suppose you'll have to remain with us."

"Wait!" said Charlie. "Mr. Iwara!"

They looked at the group of five running over to them. Charlie grabbed Kojiro wrist and dragged him next to the girl and said, "Mr. Iwara, Miss Riko, Kojiro doesn't have a partner either."

Mr. Iwara snapped his fingers. "That's right. I've forgotten. I'm sorry, Kojiro, I should've remembered."

"Yes, we'll fix this at once," said Miss Riko.

Their students stared at them. They'd never seen them so nice. Oh well…maybe it was because the Blue Mountain faculty was here…

The blonde teacher said, "Why don't the two of you be partners, then?"

Mr. Hawthorne, the male foreign teacher, nodded and turned to his student as he said, "I think Miss Emerson is right, Miss Tsukioka. Will you concede upon having Kojiro as a partner?"

"Of course," said the girl, smiling at Kojiro, making him turn red.

Mr. Iwara said, "Kojiro, this is Miyuki Tsukioka. She'll be your partner."

"He's Kojiro Asahara," said Shinichi, elbowing Kojiro so he went closer to Miyuki. "He's a new kid. He's in a band, you know."

"Shinichi!" Kojiro widened his eyes at him, looking embarrassed. "You don't have to tell her that! Besides…I'm not even sure I'm getting in."

Miyuki laughed. "That's all right. Do you mind having me as a partner?"

"Not at all!" he replied, looking at her. 

Aiea snickered and elbowed Charlie, who just laughed and the group walked a little way from the teachers. 

"Let's go already," said Gio. "I want to see what's in this place." He looked at Miyuki and said, "I'm Gio, by the way. Gio Shizuya. This is Aiea Hiranuma, Shinichi Takahoshi and Charlie Natsumoto."

"Pleased to meet you all," said Miyuki, doing a perfect curtsey, and the girls sweatdropped while Shinichi's eyebrows jumped. _Oh goodness… thought Charlie, rolling her eyes._

"You…don't have to do that, you know," said Aiea.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but it's just what I've been trained to do all my life," said Miyuki, smiling as if it were nothing.

"Let's go, shall we?" said Shinichi, feeling awkward to have a Blue Mountain girl among them.

A little while later, the six of them stumbled into a large dome-shaped room of the museum, leading so some halls beyond, laughing hysterically.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?!" Shinichi gasped, clutching his stomach.

"Yeah!" said Aiea, giggling madly. "And when they saw that their hair was standing on end!! Oh it was hilarious!"

"They didn't know that touching that ball would cause that," said Miyuki, giggling, but a little more politely.

"They practically _tore for the bathroom!" said Gio. _

Charlie could barely speak, but she said, "That was a beautiful trick. Now. Where are we, anyway?"

They looked around in the room. "It looks like room exhibiting the evolution of computers," said Gio. "Everything from vacuum tubes to microchips are here."

The group all began looking around. Aiea said, "These things look so…old."

"Well, they _are the older types," said Kojiro, as he and Miyuki were looking at the more advanced models. _

Suddenly, the door opened, and a pair of Blue Mountain kids came in. It was Robbie and the aqua-haired girl that Gio was looking at, Stephanie.

"Hey you guys, we've been looking for you," said Robbie, grinning. "You know my partner Stephanie, of course."

Stephanie smiled and looked at Gio. "I'm sorry about Dianne and Ayane. I should have said something."

"Oh…it's all right," said Gio, looking embarrassed.

Stephanie shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not that good, anyway. I bet you'd even be better than me."

"No way," said Gio.

"Yes way," said Stephanie. "Just because my dad is a computer programmer… Anyway, we saw how you managed to make the two of those witches touch the static electricity ball. Nice prank."

"Thanks," said Shinichi. "I thought of that one."

"Good for you, Shinichi," said Robbie, grinning. "Oh yeah. I forgot. The coach wants to see you at the next practice. I think he may be putting you in as a regular."

"Really?" Shinichi's eyes lit up. "That's great!"

"Oh yeah," Robbie pulled out what looked like five paper slips from his pocket and handed them to Charlie. "Here. They're for your friends. They're tickets for front-row center seats to our next game, so they can see you play."

"Oh wow!" said Aiea, her eyes glowing. "Thanks, Robbie!"

"No problem," said Robbie. "Can you believe that Dianne and Ayane thought that I was going to give those to them? What dreamers they are…"

Stephanie laughed. "Well, we'll be going. This room looks boring anyway. See ya!"

The two vanished out the door, and Charlie said, "That was really nice of him to give us these."

"Yeah," said Miyuki, smiling. "Robbie is a nice guy and not the least bit stuck up. Everyone likes him."

Aiea grinned. "I bet. Now let's look around a bit more before going somewhere else."

They scattered again in pairs, and Shinichi and Charlie walked along the latest computer models. They stopped when they reached what looked like a door hidden in the wall. It had no knob or handle. "What's this?" Shinichi asked.

"Let's go in and see," said Charlie, shrugging. She pushed the door open, and the two of them slipped through and shut the door. They found themselves in what looked like a big soundproof room with dim lights that turned on when they entered and had a lot of seats stacked along the sides. There were platforms leading downwards to a keyboard and a large and impressive CPU. The two of them looked at one another.

"Looks like presentation room or something," said Charlie. They jogged down the platforms and to the keyboard.

"I don't get it," said Shinichi. "There's no monitor on this thing."

"Well, there's nothing to see," said Charlie. "Let's go back."

The two of them went back up and to the door. Charlie pushed on it. It didn't budge. "What the—?" she pushed harder. The door did not open.

"Hey!" Shinichi said. He kicked on the door, but it didn't even shake on its hinges. There were no cracks along its sides at all. "Charlie, I think this thing opens from the outside! We have to pull it open, but there's no handle!"

"Oh no…" Charlie groaned. She began yelling. "Gio!! Aiea!! Kojiro!! Miyuki!! Anybody, come on!! Let us out!!"

"Charlie, quit it!" said Shinichi. "You're wasting your breath. This is a soundproof room, remember? They won't be able to hear us."

Charlie groaned and flopped to the ground. "Now what? Were stuck in here!"

Shinichi said, "Well, maybe we can find another way out of here." Charlie raised an eyebrow at him and he said, "Well, it's better than doing nothing until they realize that we're gone. Come on!"

"Guys, where did Charlie and Shinichi go?" asked Aiea, looking around.

"Maybe they're in the other halls," said Kojiro. "We'll go check." He and Miyuki vanished into a hall, and Aiea and Gio looked around another one. "Shinichi!! Charlie!! Where are you guys?"

Gio then stopped Aiea later on, saying, "Hey, let's go back. Maybe they've wandered back into the room and wonder where we've went."

Aiea agreed, and the both went back into the domed room. "Hey, Gio, look." She pointed at a door in the wall that they didn't notice before. "Maybe they're in there."

"Well, let's go see," said Gio.

They both walked to the door and pushed it open. They went into the strange darkened room. They've barely taken five steps when voices cried, "Gio! Aiea!"

"Charlie? Shinichi?" Gio asked.

The pair ran to them saying, "The door!!"

Too late. It shut behind the two newcomers, who turned around to look at it. Shinichi and Charlie groaned. "What?" asked Aiea, looking from the door and back at them as Gio went to the door. 

"We're stuck in here now," said Charlie. "That door opens only from the outside."

Gio, after three unsuccessful shoves and kicks at the door, said, "I'm afraid so, Aiea. We're stuck in here."

Aiea and Charlie groaned at the same time. Shinichi sighed. "So our only hope now are Kojiro and Miyuki, unless we want to sit and wait for the _teachers to realize we're gone."_

"That'll take forever," snorted Charlie. "They're too busy showing off to the Blue Mountain teachers. They'll never admit that they've lost four kids."

Gio nodded and then started. "Hey, is that a computer?" He ran down the platforms, and the rest followed him. 

"It's no use, Gio, there's no monitor," said Shinichi.

"Hey, I know this!" said Gio. "It's an new kind of Pentium computer. Let's see if I can get it to work…"

Aiea sighed. "You won't be able to stop him now."

They watched Gio for a few moments, until they heard the opening of a door. They all looked up and saw Miyuki and Kojiro standing on the top platform. "Guys? Are you in here?"

The rest all cried, "Don't close the—"

"What?" asked Miyuki, as the door shut behind them.

"—door," Charlie finished too late. "Great! Just wonderful! Now we're _all stuck in this room. Not only is the door only able to open from the outside, but it's __soundproof! We'll be here forever!"_

Kojiro gasped. "Isn't there any other way out?"

Shinichi shook his head. "We tried. The only way in and out is that door."

The two groaned. "Our sentiments exactly," said Gio with a wry smile. "It won't be a _total loss. Maybe I can get this thing to work and send an e-mail to…someone."_

"Can't your laptop do that, Gio?" asked Aiea.

"It can, but only if it's connected to a line," said Gio. "Do you see a phone around here?"

Of course, there was none, and everyone sighed again. Gio kept trying to get the computer to work. Miyuki sighed. "I wish there was something we could do."

"Pray, for one thing," said Gio. Then he brightened. "There!"

Suddenly, what looked like a large television screen (as big as two chalkboards) lit up in front of them.  It was bright, and Miyuki's pendant twinkled in it's light, sending the light flashing across the screen.

"What is that?" they asked as soon as what looked like a strange program appeared. It was in a blue and red window, and there was a revolving 3-D globe of the world, but it had red lines all over it. In the spot where Japan was, a dot was blinking of various colors.

"I don't know what this is," said Gio. "I've never seen a computer program like this before." He clicked on the dot. A message appeared: "Current Location"

"That's helpful," said Shinichi sarcastically.

"What's this?" asked Gio, seeing a button on the screen labeled "Enter".

"Well, try it," said Aiea with a sigh. "It's not as if things can get any worse."

Gio shrugged and clicked on it. Nothing happened. "What kind of a dorky choice is that?" said Charlie. "It doesn't even work!"

"Calm down," said Kojiro. "Maybe it needs a certain command first."

"No, there's nothing," said Gio. "It's just a button."

Shinichi groaned and stomped to the monitor. "Why don't you at least work!" he yelled, pounding his first against the part of the monitor where the 'Enter' button was.

To his amazement, it was pressed. A brilliant light shone all over the room, nearly blinding them all.

The six all screamed as the light filled the room, blinding them, and they felt a pulling sensation. "What's happening?!" Aiea yelled over the force.

"We're being sucked into the computer!!" Gio yelled back.

That was the last thing that was said before they were all sucked into the huge monitor and vanished out of the room in a flash. 

From the program on the computer, the blinking dot on Japan vanished.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"Ooh, how creepy," said Mimi. "They were just sucked in like that!"

"That program must be the Digiportal, then," said Koushiro. "Since they're the Chosen Children, they activated it and they were sucked into the Digiworld like we were."

"That's how they got in, then," said Ken. "From a computer in the museum."

"Yeah," said Yamato. "At least they didn't just get pulled out of nowhere. Like one minute you were waiting to get in a bus for summer camp and the next thing you know, you're in a _lot more than you bargained for on a summer vacation!"_

"I know," laughed Taichi. He looked out the window. "Wow, it's night already? What time is it?"

"It's six," replied Koushiro. "You guys better go, then. It's getting late."

"Yeah," said Sora, standing. "We'll ready more about them tomorrow, maybe. And with the other guys too."

"Right," said Jyo. "We'll see you tomorrow, Koushiro."

"Right," he nodded as his friends all left. Koushiro closed the program and closed his laptop, leaving the archives for tomorrow.

From below him in the street across the house, somebody stood, looking up at his house. The person watched as the Chosen Children left the house and walked in separate directions.

A smile formed. "They've discovered the Archives."

"Is being nostalgic a good thing, by the way?" asked the companion, who'd materialized from the shadows.

"I think it is," came the reply. "They'll be learning a lot from the Archives. I hope not _too much, though.."_

Silverdiva7: Well, there it is, chapter one. I'm wondering on whether I should continue. Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter Two: They Arrive at the Digiworl...

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except this fic.**

**Author's notes: Wow, people actually reviewed?! I'm so happy! Thank you!! And to thank you all for it, here's chapter two. It mightn't make much sense and it's short, but this is all so far. (smiles) Read and review!**

**CHAPTER TWO**

They Arrive in the Digiworld

The doorbell rang at the Izumi household the next afternoon. Koushiro looked up from his laptop in the living room and remembered that his parents were out today. He rose and went to the door as the doorbell rang persistently.

"I'm coming!" he called, hurrying.

He opened the door, and what looked like a goggle-wearing rocket ran into him. "So where is it?" the rocket asked. "Where's that Archives thing?"

Koushiro groaned as he got to his feet and said, "Hold on a minute there, Daisuke."

Daisuke Motomiya turned to look at him and said, "Why?"

"I haven't opened it yet, and besides, the others aren't here yet." He got up and saw Hikari Yagami and Takeru Takaishi standing there. 

"Hello, Koushiro," said Hikari, smiling. "The others can't come today, but big brother and Yamato are coming."

"Miyako and Ken are on their way," said Takeru. "Iori's with them."

_So I'm going to be babysitting the new ones, huh? Koushiro smiled to himself. __Oh well…at least Taichi and Yamato are coming._

"All right then. Come with me to the living room. I got my laptop there."

Daisuke didn't walk—he _ran, obviously excited to see what the fuss was all about. As soon as he did, Taichi came hurtling into the doorway. "Hikari! I told you to wait for me!"_

Hikari looked embarrassed. "I'm sorry, big brother. But really, I'm feeling much better."

Taichi frowned and said, "Still, you've just come from an illness. Now stop running around, okay?"

"Okay," Hikari laughed.

Takeru felt a set of knuckles rap on his head and he winced as he said, "Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right," said Yamato, materializing next to him. "You shouldn't have taken Hikari out so quickly after she'd been sick! Didn't I tell you to wait for us before coming to Koushiro's?"

"You did—sorry, big brother," Takeru said sheepishly. "We'd just been so excited about the Archives."

"Telling them so soon was a bad idea, Taichi," Yamato sighed.

"I can tell just by looking at Daisuke over there," said Taichi, jerking his thumb over at Daisuke, who was bouncing up and down the living room. Hikari giggled and went after him. The group hurried into the living room, but barely had they settled in when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Miyako and the rest," said Takeru. "I'll go answer the door."

Takeru rose from his position and walked to the door. Upon opening it, Miyako Inoue rushed in. "Wow, so it's actually real? Where is it?"

"Whoa, I've never seen her move that fast," said Iori Hida, grinning. "I think she's as excited as Daisuke is."

"That's all right," said Takeru. "Come on."

The rest of the group filed into the living room, and Hikari asked, "So can we start now?"

"All right," said Koushiro. He began typing on his laptop as he said, "So I guess the rest already told you about what happened earlier. We'll skip the first part and go straight to their arrival in the Digiworld."

Nobody seemed to be too bothered about this. Koushiro pulled out the hologram screen, and they began reading the Archives.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

When Shinichi opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a lot of blue sky, very different from the dimly-lit darkness that his eyes had grown accustomed to not too long before.

He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his head. "What happened?" he asked to nobody in particular. He expected for Charlie or the others to answer, but there was no reply.

Blinking, he looked around him and took in his surroundings. He was in the middle of a clearing in a strange forest. Everything looked odd to say the least, and it had a strange silent quality to it. "Charlie!" he called. "Anybody! Where are you guys?"

"Shinichi!" he heard a call from somewhere. "Over here!"

Shinichi ran to the direction of the voice, and saw Gio hanging on a tree branch of a _tall tree. His shirt had been snagged. There was no way he could get down without crashing to the ground ten feet below._

"Whoa…" Shinichi squinted as he looked up at him. "How did you get up there?"

"Don't ask," said Gio. "I just found myself here when I woke up."

"Okay, don't move," said Shinichi. "I'll try and get you down, buddy."

He looked around for something he could use, somehow, but there was nothing. He sighed and said, "Okay. How about we snap the branch your hanging on, and I'll break your fall with something?"

"What?!" Gio demanded, kicking in the air. "I'm not about going to fall of purpo—aaaah!!"

There was the snapping sound of a branch and a scream, and a crash soon after. When the dust cleared, Shinichi's muffled voice said, "I didn't say that I'd break your fall with _me."_

"Sorry, Shinichi," said Gio, sitting up with Shinichi, who was rubbing his head. "Hey, what's that sticking out of your backpack?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," said Shinichi. He reached up and grabbed the thing in his backpack. It was some sort of pointed wand or baton. It was colored in gold. It had two red buttons on the part where you hold it, and a red point at the tip. Gio's was the same, only they places where there were red were green on his.

"Great," said Gio. "This could all be a stupid prank."

"No way," said Shinichi.

"How could you say that?"

"I dunno…these things are just…weird. Too weird. And this god forsaken _place is weird! Where the heck are we?!"_

"I haven't the foggiest idea, Shinichi," Gio sighed. "But when you look at it…it looks like you're looking at it through a computer screen." He got up. "Come on. We have to find everyone else."

"They could be _anywhere in this jungle," Shinichi pointed out._

"Well…we still have to try," Gio shrugged.

Shinichi sighed and toyed about with his wand. "So what are these things supposed to do?" He pressed a button, and from the red point on the top, a blast of red light leapt out and vanished.

"Whoa," said Shinichi, dropping his wand. "What was that?"

"It was just light," said Gio, blinking. "It doesn't seem to be much harm."

Shinichi picked it up again and pressed the button. The light leapt out again and vanished. "Hey, cool. I wonder what the other button does."

He pressed it, and the tip of the wand pulsated in red light. The light didn't go away until Shinichi pressed the button again.

"That's weird," said he. "What's it for?" He pressed it again, and the light pulsated again. He waved it around, and Gio grabbed it. "Hey wait! Look."

He pointed Shinichi's wand in a certain direction and the pulsing went faster. The pulses changed when he moved it.

"It's some sort of tracker," said Gio.

"Hey, maybe if we got these, the others must've too! Maybe it's tracking the others!" Shinichi said excitedly.

"Worth a shot," said Gio. "We've got nowhere to go." He waved his wand and pressed the button. Green light leapt out. "Whoops. Wrong one." He pressed the other button, and it pulsated like Shinichi's. "Okay. Let's go."

The two of them walked down the direction that the wands directed. They walked for a few minutes, and Gio stopped. "Hey wait. There's someone near us."

"But it's pointing in this direction," said Shinichi, pointing his wand ahead.

"Well there's someone to our right," said Gio. "My wand's pointing that way."

Shinichi pointed his that way as well, and he said, "Hey, you're right. Let's go check it out."

They followed the wands, until they saw a blue flash. "Hey, what was that?!" Shinichi stopped. Silence reigned in the woods.

"Who's there?" Shinichi called.

They stayed still for a moment, staring at the shadowy spot where they saw the blue flash. After a few moments, a pulsating blue light like theirs appeared. There was someone walking towards them. A wand appeared, then the figure of someone they knew.

"Kojiro!" they chorused.

"Guys!" Kojiro ran forward to them, waving his wand and shutting off the pulse. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We don't know either," said Gio. He motioned to Kojiro's pants. "What happened to you?"

"Eurgh, I stumbled into a puddle of mud," Kojiro said, pulling at his pants in disgust. "And that was _after I woke up in dead leaves." He looked up at them. "Are you the only ones? Where're the girls?"_

"We haven't found them yet," said Shinichi. "But since these things obviously can help us find each other, let's go."

Kojiro nodded and also set his wand to pulse. The three of them then walked back out into the path, following the direction of the pulse.

A few moments later, Shinichi said, "Okay, this is the right way. It's getting stronger."

Kojiro sniffed. "I smell water."

"So do I," said Gio.

"Hey, stop, stop," said Shinichi, putting out and arm. "Wait for a second."

The three were all silent, and they looked around. Suddenly, they saw what looked like a purple flash light from a hundred yards from their direction. It was immediately followed by a pink one. Laughter could be heard.

"Let's go," said Kojiro, and they all ran for it.

They followed the pulses and sound of laughter and the pink and purple light.

They saw what looked like a huge lake, and there were three figures running at the shore, two of which were waving wands like theirs and chasing each other.

The three boys stopped. "Hey, it's the girls!"

"Look!" said Aiea, stopping in her tracks. "It's the boys! Hey, guys!" She waved her gold and pink wand. Miyuki was sitting on a nearby tree stump, smiling.

"Hey!" said Charlie, waving the purple and gold wand. "Where've you guys been? We were wondering where we went."

Shinichi's eyebrows jumped. "We are lost in goodness-knows-where. And you guys were _playing?"_

"Well…we didn't…know that we were…lost," Aiea and Charlie looked at one another. Their faces went pale. "We thought that it was some sort of virtual reality display."

"Oh yeah, then what are these?" Gio waved his wand.

"Oh, so you got them too, huh?" said Charlie. "Miyuki didn't get one."

For the first time, they noticed that she wasn't holding a wand like theirs. Her hands remained empty. "So all of us have these except you?" asked Kojiro. He looked at his and handed it to her. "You can have mine if you want."

"It's okay," said Miyuki, shaking her head. "Really. Keep it, Kojiro. I don't want one of those toys anyway."

"They don't seem to be ordinary toys," said Gio, studying his wand. "They track one another. Exactly _how is I don't know…"_

"We didn't know they could track each other," said Aiea. "All we could do was this."

She pointed her wand at Shinichi and pink light leapt out.

"Aaah!!" Shinichi screamed as the light hit him and he was blasted off his feet and flew a full ten feet from his original position.

"Shinichi!" they chorused as Aiea dropped her wand.

"Are you okay?" asked Miyuki, helping him up with Kojiro. 

"What happened?" asked Charlie, aghast.

Shinichi shook his head, brushed himself, and glared at Gio. "Don't do any harm, my butt! That thing nearly killed me, Gio!"

"You're exaggerating," said Kojiro.

"Am I? I feel like a giraffe kicked me," Shinichi said. "It's rather painful, if you care to know!"

"It doesn't hurt anything else, though," said Charlie. "Not the trees or anything." She breathed a sigh of relief. "It's a good thing Aiea and I didn't hit each other or…" She shuddered.

"I'm _so sorry, Shinichi," Aiea said. "I didn't know it'd do that!"_

"Yeah, that's okay, Aiea," Shinichi muttered, brushing off his pants. "I wasn't seriously injured or anything…"

Gio considered a moment and then grabbed Shinichi's wand and pointed it at Shinichi again.

"Hey, watch it!!" Shinichi yelled.

Gio let loose a blast of red from the wand. Shinichi yelled and winced, raising a protective arm, but nothing happened. The light only passed through him harmlessly.

He looked up. "Huh?"

"I thought so," said Gio, handing the wand to him.

"What, after the first time, you become immune?" asked Kojiro. "'Cause I definitely am _not going to take that vaccine."_

"No," said Gio. He took his own wand, pointed it at himself. The green light passed through him harmlessly too. "The wands don't affect their owners. They seem to be specially designed for ourselves. But they affect others."

"Really?" asked Charlie as everyone experimented with it as well. She pointed her wand at herself. But as she pressed the button, it slipped and pointed at Miyuki!

"Oh no!" she cried just as the purple light leapt out and raced for Miyuki. They gasped and Miyuki braced herself, but the light didn't do anything to her. Nothing happened.

"Hey, Miyuki didn't get hurt," said Aiea.

"Thank goodness," Kojiro breathed.

"So does it only affect people with wands?" asked Charlie.

Gio frowned. He tried to blast Miyuki again, but nothing happened yet again. Everyone pointed their wands and shot, but Miyuki was unharmed. In fact, if anything, the beams seemed to strike something that caused them to stream around and away from her.

Shinichi stepped closer and looked around Miyuki. "She seems to be covered in some sort of force field. It repelled the lights."

"Why?" asked Miyuki. "I mean…maybe Gio's right. Maybe it blasts people with wands."

"What would be the point of that?" asked Gio. "I think that the lights are for attack. But why would they be repelled with you?"

"I've no idea," said Miyuki.

"Look, guys, let's not fathom this mystery too much, okay?" asked Charlie. "Like you said, we're _lost. How do we get out of here?"_

Shinichi groaned. "I don't know, Charlie. We're so lost that we're almost not there!"

"What should we do?" asked Aiea.

"I don't know," said Gio. "We can't do anything at all."

The six kids looked at each other, feeling quite miserable.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"Boy, life without the portal and screens was tough," laughed Daisuke.

"Those must be their Digivice equivalent to ours," said Koushiro. "But they were bigger. They were wands. Or maybe some sort of remote control."

"Look, I don't remember _us ever having attack with these things," said Taichi, waving his Digivice._

"Well, if you remember, the light from the Digivice brought the rambunctious Digimons back to sanity," said Yamato. "I suppose _that is the special ability of the Digivice."_

"They can track too," said Miyako. "Like ours. The wands signal to where they were."

"But we can't exactly _knock each other down with those odd lights," said Takeru._

"Hey, why do you think Miyuki isn't affected by the light?" asked Hikari. "She had a force field."

"Maybe that's part of the reason why she doesn't have a wand like everybody else," said Ken. "Or maybe Gio's right—it only affects those who have wands."

"And what would be the point of that?" asked Iori.

Nobody had an answer to that one.

"Let's just keep reading," said Koushiro.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

Shinichi stood along the bank of the river, shuffling his feet and kicking stones into the water. Everyone else was sitting on either driftwood or the ground, trying to think.

And he seemed to be losing his cool now. He groaned and said, "I don't believe this!" as he kicked a stone into the water. "Before I ended up here, I was supposed to be having a field trip—" kicks another stone "—getting in as a regular in my soccer team—" another one, harder, this time "—and afterwards go on my first game with my friends in the front row seats!"

The final kick sent sand flying and a large stone falling with a loud _plunk into the water. And to everyone's surprise, a voice said, "Ouch! That hurts!"_

Shinichi screamed and leapt away from the water's edge. Everyone leapt to their feet, staring at the water apprehensively. There were bubbles coming from about ten yards out into the water, and the bubbles began trailing towards their direction.

"Guys, let's run," whispered Aiea from behind Gio.

"No wait," said Miyuki. "Let's see what it is."

"Are you crazy?" demanded Shinichi. "Whatever it is, it _talks. Now personally, I don't want to encounter anything that can talk __and underwater in a place like this."_

"It looks small, actually," said Kojiro.

"It is," said Gio.

The six kids stood, staring anxiously, as the bubbles reached the bank. And to their amazement, what looked like a round glob of clear glue the size of a basketball bounced out. It had big crystalline blue eyes and a big white grin. It bounced towards them.

"Oh, it's so cute!" said Aiea, and was elbowed by Charlie in the ribs.

"Hey! You guys are humans!" it chirped in a high-pitched voice.

The children could only stare at it in absolute amazement. "Wh-wh-what are you?" Kojiro stammered.

It looked confused. "Huh? You don't know? Why are you here if you don't know?"

"We don't even know how we got here!" Gio said. "We were just…sucked into a computer screen?"

The glob smiled again. "Oh goody. That means that you _are the Digidestined. No one but they could come through the portal."_

"Digi-what?!" came the stunned chorus.

The glob sighed but smiled that odd toothy grin. "That's okay. It will come to you. Let me introduce myself. My name is Glimmermon. I'm only an In-Training, so don't expect _too much out of me, okay?"_

"An In-Training what?" asked Gio, who was typing rapidly.

"An In-Training Digimon, of course," replied Glimmermon.

"There with that Digi-thing again!" said Charlie. "Can you just print out the news and deliver? We need a little briefing on what's up with this world."

"Yeah!" said Shinichi, pointing his wand at the blob.

"Whoa, watch it with those wands!" Glimmermon gasped. Sighing, he answered, "Okay. First of all, I'm going to need a _little help explaining. If we wait for a moment, the some more of my friends will come along and help me explain. They'll be here soon, because anywhere we are, we'd know if you use the Digiwand Beams."_

"You…would?" asked Miyuki.

"Yeah," nodded Glimmermon. "We would. Now let's see… Aha! Someone is coming by the forest!"

"Oh yeah?" asked Gio nervously as everyone looked at the direction of the forest. "The why is the ground vibrating beneath our feet?"

Glimmermon just laughed as the chosen children looked to the forest, looking nervous and anxious on the next events.

D 0011010001-11010001-11010001-110010001D 00

"I don't like the looks of that," Taichi muttered. "Last time I checked, shaking earth and unknown rustling in the bushes in the Digiworld is a bad thing."

"I wonder what kind of Digimon they have," Hikari remarked.

"Well, we'd best just try and find out by reading," Koushiro commented.

They were about to read again, when all of a sudden, there was a shaking that filled the house. The furtinure began wobbling and knickknacks were clattering.

"Oh my god!" Miyako gasped. "What's going on?!"

"It's an earthquake!" Yamato gasped, grabbing his brother and pulling them down.

"Quick! Under the table!" Taichi commanded, and they all dived. Koushiro looked around. "Wait!! My laptop!"

He reached out, grabbed it, and pulled it under the table. A few seconds later, the shaking stopped. They all let out their breaths.

"Oh, thank goodness," Iori breathed.

"Wait," Ken said. "There might be an aftershock."

"I hope not," Koushiro muttered. "Oh no…"

"What is it?" that asked.

"That slight quake shook up my laptop. Hold on guys, I'll try and recover the archives."

"Oh man," Daisuke groaned. "This sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Taichi sighed.

Author's note: Yes, I know it's short. I'll try and come up with something new for these guys, okay? Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
